Naturalist Spells
'0th Level' Calcification '(Trans.) Inflicts 1 earth damage per caster level to one target. 'Earthburst '(Trans.) Causes a tiny burst of stone to temporarily erect itself from a flat surface, This stone is 3-feet high and can be stood on by one person. 'Satiate Plants '(Trans.) Removes minor damage and wilting from plants. 'Sparrow-Send '(Div.) Sends a bird to deliver a message to another person. '1st Level Armorskin '''(Abj.) Gives on subject temporary armor in the form of a deflection bonus equal to 1 per four caster levels. '''Healing Droplet (Conj.) Adjacent creatures other than the Naturalist are healed for 1d8 (plus 1 per caster level). Nightshade Infusion (Ench.) The naturalist's natural attacks become poisonous for 1 turn per caster-level. This poison inflicts 1d3 Strength damage and uses the Naturalist's spell DC. Naturalization, Lesser '(Abj.) Dispels one target at a +4 bonus and removes black matter from one 5x5x5 foot area. 'Personal Exodus '(Conj.) Like ''Exodus ''but personal only. 'Photosynthesis '(Illu.) Covers your flesh in a green light that bends solar energy and grants Fast Healing equal to 1 + 1 per four caster levels. For 10 minutes/CL. 'Reverberation '(Evo.) Inflicts 1d4+2 water damage per cast level to a target (max 5d4+10). 'Songbird's Luck '(Ench.) Target gets +2 to all saves for 10 minutes/caster level as a luck bonus. '2nd Level Creeping Venom '(Nec.) Make a ranged touch attack; One enemy takes 1d4 piercing damage per caster level (Max. 10d4) and is poisoned unless they make a fortitude save for 1d3+2 strength damage. '''Healing Rain '(Conj.) All adjacent creatures except for the naturalist are healed for 2d8+1 Per caster level (Max +10). 'Ripple '(Abj.) Causes a ripple in the air that negates all divination effects in a 40-foot area of the naturalist for two rounds. 'Rosewhip '(Conj.) Summons a rosewhip in your hand that acts as a Dispelling Scorpion Whip. The naturalist is always proficient with his rosewhip, even if he is not proficient with scorpion whips. 'Silkworm Trap '(Conj.) Summons a trap in a 5x5 foot square that when triggered entangles the subject who triggered it. 'Touch of Neutrality '(Ench,) One subject becomes completely neutral, causing all reputation bonuses and penalties to be negated for the subject in question. 'Vine Wall '(Conj.) Summons a writhing wall of vines in a 5x5 square per 2 caster levels. This wall has no hardness, but 30 HP per caster level. Melee strikers take 1d4 damage. 'Water Pillar, Lesser '(Conj.) One creature in a square directly adjacent to the front of the naturalist is stuck with a sudden burst of water for 4d6 water damage +1 per caster level. This spell is a swift action. If the target makes a successful reflex check the damage is negated, but if not the target is knocked back 10 feet. '''3rd Level Expedience '(Ench.) ''Haste ''with a +10 DC to dispel. 'Naturalization (Abj.) Dispels one target at a +8 bonus and removes black matter from one 5x5x5 foot area per four caster levels. Photosynthesis, Greater '(Illu.) Covers your flesh in a green light that bends solar energy and grants Fast Healing equal to 8 + 1 per caster level. 'Protection from Soil and Silt '''(Abj.) Protects one creature against Earth and Water-based damage for 1 round per 3 caster levels. '''Replenishing Rain (Conj.) All creatures adjacent to the naturalist except for the naturalist are healed for 3d8 damage, plus 1 per caster level (max +15) Armaments of the Depths '(Trans.) Target subject has all physical damage replaced with water damage and inflict an additional 1d4 water damage per attack. Water damage bypasses damage reduction and soaks the target making them vulnerable to electricity. This lasts for 1d6+4 rounds. 'Walking Rocks '(Ench.) One rock per caster level is animated as an animate object spell. These rocks cannot attack, but they can pose as an obstacle. 'Wave of Earth '(Evo.) A vibration of stone goes out from the caster in all directions inflicting 1d6 earth damage per caster level. Targets take one less die of damage for every 5 feet they are away from the caster, this effect continues to spread out until the damage dealt would be 0d6. '4th Level Armor of Water (Abj.) Creates a field of water around a subject, this water absorbs all damage from non-magical attacks to up to 20 damage per caster level. Assailing Vines '(Conj.) Like ''entangle ''but inflicts damage. Every creature entangled takes 1d4 damage plus 1 per caster level per round they are entangled. Bestilling Wind (Ench.) Engulfs one target in wind that stuns them for 1d8 rounds. 'Chloroblast '(Conj.) Blasts one subject in chlorphyll that restores12 + 6 damage per caster level, but you must succeed in a ranged touch attack. 'Expunge Poison '(Abj.) One subject becomes immune to poison and miasma for 24 hours, allowing them to breath normally in affected areas. 'Fixation of Fire '(Ench.) One subject suffers a penalty to attack equal to -1 per caster level (Max -10) until dispelled. '''Armaments of Chasms '(Trans.) Target subject has all melee weapons treated as having an additional die of damage; they become earth damage, ignoring damage reduction. These weapons have a chance to daze a target for one round unless they make a fortitude save; subjects gain a +2 bonus to saves against each consecutive time they are daze by this weapon. This lasts for 1d6+4 rounds. '''Vision of Doom (Illu.) One subject is filled will a vision of ill fate. They may make a save to disbelieve, but if they fail they are considered flat-footed until dispelled or the effects are otherwise terminated. Water Pillar '(Conj.) One creature in a square adjacent to the naturalist takes 6d8 Water Damage +1 per caster level. This spell is a swift action. If the target makes a successful reflex check the damage is negated, but if not the target is knocked back 20 feet. '5th Level Bladecoat '(Abj.) Surrounds the naturalist with thorns increasing his AC by 6 as a Natural Armor bonus, and inflicting 1d10 damage plus 1 per caster level to attackers. lasts 10 minutes/CL. 'Foxfire '(Illu.) Reduces on subject's AC by 1 per caster level. 'Impediment '(Ench.) Attempts to Stagger, Daze, and Finally Stun one subject. Negating this effect requires three seperate Saves, Will, Reflex, Fortitude respectively. For each failed save, the DC for the following one is increased by 1 per four caster levels. This lasts for 1d4 rounds. 'Naturalization, Greater (Abj.) Dispels one target at a +16 bonus and removes black matter from one 5x5x5 foot area per two caster levels. Armaments of Blissful Winds '(Trans.) Target subject weapons transform into wind; inflicting attacking against touch AC rather than normal AC. These weapons also increase the subjects attack by +2. This lasts for 1d6+4 rounds. 'Spirit of the Forest '(Ench.) One subject cannot move but is granted 1d4 temporary HP per caster level, and Fast Healing 5. 'Surity '(Ench.) One target weapon is granted a bonus to accuracy for the next 1 attack per four caster levels of the naturalist. This bonus is +25. 'Thorncircle '(Conj.) Surrounds a target in thorns that inflict damage to anyone who attacks them in melee. This damage is 1d8+1 per caster level. '6th Level Azurewood Weapon '(Trans.) One metallic weapon is transformed into wood, this does not affect firearms. The weapon's hardness and hit points are halved and it's base damage becomes cold-based. This lasts for 1d6+4 rounds. '''Circle of Retreat '(Conj.) As getaway. Except all in a 20-foot circle centered on the naturalist are teleported at the time the spell is triggered. '''Cleansing Circle (Conj.) Removes black matter in a 30-foot circle centered on the naturalist. Deluge of Espers '(Abj.) Dispels with a +12 bonus in a 30-foot cone. 'Exodus '(Conj.) Teleports you and one additional person per two caster levels to your haven. If you have a grove, it takes you there, otherwise it takes you to your home. This is a free action. '''Jaded Winds '(Evo.) Inflicts 4d8 damage to one creature, as well as an additional 1d3 per caster level. The target is entitled to a fortitude save, if they succeed the 4d8 damage is negated, but not the 1d3 per caster level. If they fail they are stunned for 1 round. 'Natural Armor '(Ench.) Enchants one piece of equipment per four caster levels. This enchanted equipment gives you it's full benefits even while under the effects of suffusion. 'Rosewhip, Greater '(Conj.) Summons a rose-vine whip into your hand until dismissed or dispelled. The naturalist always has proficiency with this weapon while the spell is active and it counts as a Dispelling +4 Scorpion Whip of Wounding. 'Snakemolt '(Trans.) You shed your skin removing any diseases or other ill effects (including black matter exposure) from yourself, However you take a penalty to AC(-2) for one round after using, 'Water Pillar, Greater '(Conj.) One target adjacent to the naturalist takes 8d10 points of water damage +3 per caster level; This spell is a swift action. If the target makes a successful reflex check the damage is negated, but if not the target is knocked back 30 feet. '''7th Level Bestilling Wind, Mass '(Ench.) Engulfs one target for every two caster levels in wind that stuns them for 1d8 rounds. '''Dire Dehydration '(Nec.) One target is afflicted with a deathly thirst, after three rounds of failed saves they start to waste away into dust. This only affects creatures who require drink, and water outsiders. Water outsiders get no save. 'Fangs of the North '(Evoc.) A bitter north wind suddenly takes hold of all creatures in a 60 foot cone starting at the naturalists feet and heading southward. Anyone within range must make a fortitude save or become frozen solid. 'Illusion of Pause '(Illu.) On subject enters a grand illusion of his own mind, where the fighting has ended and everyone is making peace. For a number of rounds equal to the caster level of the naturalist this creature is considered to be helpless, he is entitled to a will save to disbelief each round but if he fails he loses his turn. Alternatively the naturalist can use this on more than one creature but must split the total number of rounds equally amongst them. The DC to disbelief is decreased by two for each additional target. This is a Mind-Affecting Effect. 'Preincarnation '(Div.) Places a blessing on one creature that causes it to be reincarnated as per the reincarnation spell upon it's death. If the creature doesn't die within the next 1d6 rounds, this spell is dispelled. 'Sandsire '(Conj.) Calls a sand dragon to aid the naturalist. 'Scale of Ironwood '(Abj.) Summons a barrier of Ironwood around a target that causes all incoming melee damage to be reduced by 1/2 for 1d4 rounds. 'Skyscour '(Evoc.) The sky rips asunder firing lightning bolts for one round per two caster levels of the naturalist. On each creature's turn who starts it's turn within 40 feet of the naturalist there is a 50% chance the subject is struck by a lightning bolt for 12d8 damage. 'Solemnity '(Ench.) For one round per two caster levels one subject becomes immune to all affects that require a Will Save to negate (But not to half); However they also lose all morale and luck bonuses for the same period of time. 'Unhealing Laceration '(Nec) Drains one subject of 1d8 hit points per caster level. This is considered physical damage, and thus can be prevented with damage reduction, but as a draining effect, these hit points cannot be healed without a restoration spell. Additionally, this hit point drain stacks with the effects of other castings of Unhealing Laceration. '''8th Level Certainty '(Ench.) One subject's weapon is imbued to increase its accuracy, For one attack for each four levels of the caster, the enchanted weapon has a +45 bonus on all attack rolls. 'Crystal Rain '(Conj.) Freezes the liquid in the atmosphere to rain hail upon a 40-foot area, This hail inflicts 1d6 cold and 1d6 blunt and 1d6 slashing damage per caster level to anyone who is in the area of effect. '''Armaments of Nature's Power '(Evo.) Weapons strike against touch AC; These weapons ignore damage reduction and grant the subject +4 to attack and damage; As well as a +8 bonus to CMB and Fast Healing 10. This lasts for 1d6+4 rounds. 'Ebonwood Weapon '(Trans.) Permanently transforms one weapon into ebonwood, allowing the druid to use formerly metallic weapons. This does not affect firearms. 'Seven Seeds '(Conj.) The naturalist may plant seven magical seeds into the ground that each grow into a random plant monster after 1d6 rounds for each seed. Only seven seeds may be bloomed at any one given time. These creatures last for as long as they survive. 'Shield of Water '(Abj.) Creates a field of water around a subject, this water absorbs all damage from non-magical attacks to up to 30 damage per caster level. The target is then healed for 1/2 of the damage of each attack the shield absorbs. '''Span of Magma (Trans.) Turns a 5x5x5-ft cube of stone, dirt or metal into lava per caster level. Stonebark '(Abj.) Casts a blessing upon one creature that increases his Hit Points by 150 for 24 hours. This works similar to temporary HP, except that when it is exhausted, a healing spell restores it as if it were normal HP. This effect can only be active once at a time on each creature. 'Swords of Sound '(Evoc.) Surrounds a target with 1 sonic sword per two caster levels of the caster, These swords hang harmlessly until commanded to fire. The naturalist can either command them to fire inwards, to the target, inflicting 1d8 plus the naturalist's wisdom modifier in damage for each sword that hits the target with a ranged touch attack, alternatively, the naturalist can command them to fire outward for the same damage. These swords fire in a 30 foot line when commanded to fire, after which point, they harmlessly dissipate. 'Walking Water '(Conj.) As ''Water Pillar, Greater ''but moves outward in a line until it hits a target. '9th Level 'Exterminating the Unnatural '(Conj.) Inflicts 25 damage per caster level to one outsider. There is no save for this spell. Though spell resistance applies. If the target survives it loses all energy resistances and immunities for 24 hours. 'Infusion of the Mirrored Lord '(Ench.) One subject is engulfed in the spiritual form of the mirrored lord, an ancient crystal dragon, for 1 round per caster level, the subject is granted all the abilities of a crystal dragon including natural attacks, breath attacks, spell-like abilities and all Sp, Su, and Ex abilities, but retains his normal form. Tail and Wing attacks etc. are dealt by the spiritual form of the dragon. 'Katabatic Roar '(Evo.) This is a swift action. Upon using this spell, one target is struck by a terrifying wind and inflicted 12d8 force damage +1d4 per caster level. Also they are stunned for 1 round unless they make a fortitude save. A successful save also negates the base damage of the spell, but the 1d4 per caster level is dealt regardless. 'Moonfire '(Evoc.) A burst of pure-white moon fire falls from the sky striking one subject for 1d8+4 cold damage per caster level. (Max. 20d8+80) 'Nature's Withering Wrath '(Evoc.) Inflict 20d8 genesis damage to one target. For the next 1d8+4 turns they take an additional 8d8 each turn. Genesis damage cannot be saved against, and is not affected by spell resistance. However it does not harm animal typed creatures, and it heals plant creatures. 'Rumination '(Div.) For 1d6 rounds, any spells cast by the naturalist after this spell is cast are not expended from the naturalist's prepared spells. Due to the nature of this spell, It cannot be engraved by a biomagus. 'Skin to Grass '(Ench.) All spell damage dealt to the target of this spell is doubled for 1d8 minutes. This spell cannot be resisted or saved. 'Standing Stones '(Conj.) Conjures a circle of stones in a 50-foot circle around the Naturalist. These stones are about 5 feet apart from one another in a perfect circle. They cannot be moved. If a naturalist dies within the center of a circle of their creation, the spot becomes a holy location, and font of natural power, to which animals tend to flock to, and plants tend to grow tall and thick. Alternatively the naturalist can perform a sacred rite to make this a holy place without an unecessary death. 'Veil of Moonlight '(Illu.) Every subject within 20 feet of the naturalist is considered to be invisible and under the effects of mind blank until this spell is dismissed. 'Word of Endowment '(Trans.) One subject has it's Dexterity, Strength, and Charisma Scores increased by 1d10+4 for 6 rounds.